


The gunslinger's matrimony

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur and John really do love each other okay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i needed something sweet, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: "Their night was full of drinks and laughing and telling old stories about bad bank heists and good bar fights. They sat around the campfire, their little family."





	The gunslinger's matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I know this is probably like super OOC so, I'm sorry if that bothers you but I just really wanted something that wasn't straight angst. I love these boys so much, they deserve it. Also sorry for any mistakes, they are all my own. I hope you enjoy. :D

The ceremony wasn't official, not really. There was no paperwork or anything fancy but Dutch was there as the officiate, never quite able to completely get the proud smile off his face as he looked at the two boys in front of him, standing there in the nicest and cleanest clothes they could scrounge together. John had actually suffered through a cold bath in the river outside their camp and Arthur's beard was trimmed, wild hair slicked back as best he could get. Attendance was small, just the way the preferred it. It was just their little gang. Charles, Lenny, Javier and Hosea stood closest to John and Arthur and everyone else was scattered around in a semi circle. When John finally pulled Arthur in to kiss him as his husband ( and wow, that still sent a shockwave through Arthur's stomach at just the mere thought that John had said yes. Or, hell, that he had worked up the nerves to ask in the first place) Sean gave out a loud whistle and started cheering, clapping, and soon everyone was joining in. 

Tilly had spared her time (and Mr. Pearson's ingredients) to bake them a nice little cake. It wasn't much, in ways of looks or flavor but it made the whole thing that much more real, more official-like. And when you washed the cake down with a half-shot of whiskey it wasn't that bad at all. 

Arthur never once let go of John's hand the whole time they celebrated, despite the endless teasing and complaints. Arthur just couldn't find it in himself to let go. There weren't a lot of places where they could be this open, this free about what was between them. And even in the camp, comments from Uncle still got under Arthur's skin sometimes, but a quick punch to the eye would usually put an end to that. 

So Arthur took their freedom and ran with it. You can't blame a man for wanting to show off what he has, especially when it's something he's proud of, something he's worked a real long time to get. He took every chance he could to pull John to him, kissing him on the lips or the cheeks or his eyebrow. Kissing him until John either pushed him away or Charles groaned, going off about 'showing some decency, once in a while.' He entwined their fingers, squeezing John's hand every time the younger would smile or laugh. Their night was full of drinks and laughing and telling old stories about bad bank heists and good bar fights. They sat around the campfire, their little family. John rested his head against Arthur's shoulder, laughing loudly at a story Javier was (incorrectly) recalling about Arthur's first real solo job; a house robbery that somehow ended in Arthur in a dress and completely stripped of any dignity. Arthur was shaking his head, but he didn't have his hat on here so there was no hiding the absolute honest look of happiness that was on his face. No hiding the way his eyes were shining or that his cheeks were slight light flushed. Arthur was full of a giddiness, a kind he hadn't felt..maybe ever. He couldn't hide it if he wanted to. 

~~~

The celebration lasted long into the morning, but Dutch had pulled Arthur aside before the sun rose too high and gave him a wad of cash. 

"Take it, find yourselves a fancy hotel room and a hot bath and a real bed. Indulge yourself, son. Besides, no one here is gonna wanna hear what you two are gonna get up to." Dutch explained with a wink and a pat on Arthur's shoulder before he left for his own tent, leaving Arthur standing there with a couple bucks and a slight blush. 

~~~

They end up in a town they've never been in before. Which was hard to find, but worth the efforts because nothing would ruin their honeymoon more than being killed by bounty hunters or arrested by the sheriff the second they stepped foot into town. 

The hotel clerk doesn't ask too many questions when Arthur gives him enough money for only one room with one bed and one bath. Arthur's smile is easy, and the way he carries himself is confident so the clerk doesn't see any reason to not trust him. He does catch a flash of matching silver on the two gentlemen's ring fingers and he can't help but frown. Ah, well. They paid good and so long as they were quiet, it was no business of his to turn away a paying customer. In fact, that would be very bad for business. 

~~~

They went to their room first. 

There wasn't much to it except a single bed, a table and a couple of chairs. There was a mirror in the corner of the room, one of the long, full sized ones and John didn't miss how Arthur looked into it on his way past and muttered "ugly bastard". There was a pretty big window, too. It had a nice view of the mountains they were on and John took it all in. Behind him he heard Arthur plop down on the bed, sighing happily.

"We ain't had a break in a real long time." John said.

Arthur hummed in reply.

"I'm surprised we got one at all. And Dutch just..giving us this money to use? Maybe he's gone crazy."

Arthur hummed again.

John frowned, turning towards the bed. Arthur's hat was on the bedside table, his boots kicked off and thrown towards the door haphazardly. He had a pillow curled into his arm, resting his cheek on it. In that moment, John wished he was an artist, wanting to capture this very moment on paper so he could have it forever. He'd have it in his memory, sure, but his memory would fade and crack the older he got. Hopefully, Arthur would be right by his side to remind him of what he was forgetting. 

"Arthur? You listening?" Arthur looked cute, all snuggled up, but that didn't mean John didn't want his attention.

Arthur grunted this time, clearly not paying any attention at all to John.

The younger man smirked, coming to lay down behind Arthur in the bed after kicking his own shoes off. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling the bigger man closer until they were pressed chest to back. 

"I don't think I ever told you about that time I went fishing with Javier, did I?"

John hadn't been expecting a response and Arthur hadn't let him down. He kisses the back of Arthur's neck and launches into a story, retailing it with an exaggerated spin. He's making anything up that he can, hoping something will catch Arthur's attention and he'll wake up. 

He's in the middle of telling Arthur how he and Javier had to fight off a man with seven arms but only three fingers when the other man rolls over, leaving his pillow so he could rest his head on John's chest instead. They're usually never able to be this comfortable, especially when they have camps where it's all tents and wagons. They've had a few that were run down houses or some kind of abandoned buildings. With those John and Arthur would always get a shared room so their displays of affection aren't really a big deal. It's not like either man doesn't want to engage in it (contrary to popular belief Arthur is a huge cuddler) it's just they also know they have to be safe and careful about it. 

But here? In this secluded hotel with Arthur laying against John's chest, his body heat flooding through their clothes, keeping them both warm and his ring on his finger? He feels unstoppable. 

John kisses the top of Arthur's head, running his fingers through it afterwards and then he launches into his story again. 

He's about ready to give up on ever getting attention when he just blurts "And Javier got bit by a snake right on his cock, so obviously I had to suck it out" as a last resort and Arthur shoots up, eyes wide and all pretenses of sleep gone.

"You had to suck Javier's cock?"

John laughs. "That's the only thing you get outta that story?"

Arthur shrugs. "I like listening to you talk, I didn't wanna interrupt." 

"But when it comes to a teeny snake bite you'll cut me off?"

"Well yeah, when you have to suck another man's dick to help him, I feel like it's only fair that I have some concerns."

John laughed, a deep and honest sound that rattled and and shook, warming Arthur to his core. 

"Are you jealous, Arthur Morgan?" John teased. Arthur frowned, sitting up so he was straddling John, his thick thighs on either side of John's own smaller ones. Arthur leaned forward, close enough to where their breaths were mingling, lips almost touching but not quite.

"You know me, John Marston. And you know I'm jealous." Arthur placed a big hand on John's waist, gripping and John swallowed, all pretense of humor thrown out the window.

"Well you ain't gotta be. I was just lyin'. Just wanted to see what you would say." 

Something flashed in Arthur's eyes but it was gone too quick for John to really say what emotion it was. Anger, maybe? Relief? 

"Is that so?" Arthur's voice was deep, throaty. They had discovered very early on in their relationship that John could get off on Arthur's voice alone and Arthur loved that. Loves how good and pliant John is for him. He's made John cum his pants in the dark corners of crowded saloons more times than he's robbed banks. It's his second favorite past time, right behind letting John ride his face. 

"Yeah, was just..." John trailed off when he felt a hand on his belt. Arthur was still looking at him, eyes piercing and brilliant and beautiful. John's heart thumped. "Was just playin' with you, is all."

A click, the clattering sound of Arthur dropping John's belt off the side of the bed, expression careless and teasing. "Just playin' with me, is that right?"

John gulped. He felt a hot flash of arousal, knew that Arthur was doing this on purpose because no one turned him on quite like Arthur did and Arthur knew that. No one knew how to touch him, how to kiss him like he did. He never came apart as quickly and violently in anyone else's hands as he did Arthur's. He hated to admit it and he's gotten so much shit for it from other members of their gang but Arthur had made him cry several times just from how good it always was, how intense it could get sometimes. 

Arthur leaned forward just a bit more, one hand coming to rest by John's head while the other traveled along John's waist, playing with the fabric of his underwear and the exposed skin of his thighs. 

"Well I think it's my turn to play with you, sweetheart." Arthur purred right against John's ear, causing the other man to shiver.

Oh, he was in for a long night. 

~~~  
I'm the morning, before the sun is full risen they wake up and cash in on their bath. There's no one else awake, as far as they know, so they take their time. Arthur washes John's hair, teasing him about how greasy and unkempt it is and John splashes water at him, laughing. 

They take turns washing each other until they're both covered head to toe in soap bubbles. Arthur was playing with John's hair, making it stand up all spiky, while John washed his chest. He was leaving soft kisses everywhere he went, trailing the rag he was using to scrub Arthur clean. John pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin of Arthur's neck, right above his clavicle and Arthur let out a surprised laugh, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

The older man pulls John's face up by his chin, kissing him slow and deep and warm, hoping his conveying all the love and safety he's feeling into it.

By the way John sucks him off against the bathroom's door Arthur would say the message was received.

~~~

They get back to their room when the staff of the hotel is starting to wake up, moving around and getting everything prepared and ready for the day. Arthur gets dressed quickly before he pulls John out onto their balcony, holding the smaller man in front of him so John can rest his back against Arthur's chest. Arthur kisses the crown of John's head and intertwined their hands, rocking gently with the sway of the breeze. 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter! Check it out and send me some prompts or if you just wanna talk about RDR. :) @joonstum


End file.
